oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shilo Village
This article is about the quest. For the village, see Shilo Village (city). Details Walkthrough To find important dungeons and areas in this quest, consult the map below: After starting, Mosol Rei should give you a belt to take to Trutifus in Tai Bwo Wannai. When you do so, he will tell you to investigate the temple of Ah Za Roon. From Tai Bwo Wannai, go east, cross the log, and go south until you reach a mound of earth. Use your spade on it to find a fissure. Add a rope, then use your candle on it to light it up. Climb down into the dungeon below. You'll see level 61 - 73 Undead Ones that will attack you. It's not a multicombat area. Sometimes when you kill them, a cloud of Poison Gas will hit you for damage. Find a round stone tablet on the ground near the broken table. Use your chisel or spade on the tablet (you need level 30 crafting to do it with a spade, level 20 to do it with a chisel). Then find a cave in that you can search. Search it and crawl through. In the second part of the cave, look for some loose rocks. Search them to get a scroll. Further on, you'll find some sacks that you can search for another scroll. At the very end, search the gallows to get a corpse. To leave the dungeon, go back into the first cave. Craft the broken table into a raft, then take the raft to exit the dungeon. You can also continue through the first cave to find some waterfall rocks that you can search to exit. Read everything, then show it all to Trutifus. Then go to the tribal statue and bury the corpse to make a spirit appear. He will give you a curved bone. You now need to go to the Tomb of Beverius. From Tai Bwo Wannai, go south until you see a rockslide. Climb it (you need 32 Agility), then cross the bridge to reach Cairn Isle. You can fall and take damage. Once you're at the other side, climb down the rocks. Go to the dolmen and search it to get some more scrolls and a sword pommel. Go back to Trutifus. Read the scrolls, then show him everything. You now need to make a new necklace. Use a chisel on the sword pommel to make bone beads. Then use your bronze bar on an anvil and choose to make bronze wire. Use this on the beads to make the beads of the dead necklace. You're now ready to take on the final boss. Go north of the temple of Ah Za Roon. You might run into The Shaikahan (level 83), who you cannot damage with regular weapons. Near The Shaikahan, look for a searchable palm tree. Search it to find two doors. Search these doors to find the shape of the keyhole, then use your chisel on the curved bone to make a key. Put on the beads of the dead necklace and enter. You'll find Undead Ones all throughout the dungeon in a multicombat area. Run past them until you find some doors. Use three regular bones on these doors. Enter and keep the beads on and search the dolmen. You will be attacked by Nazastarool, a level 91 zombie. He uses melee throughout the battle. After you defeat him, he'll turn into a level 68 skeleton After you defeat him, he'll turn into a level 93 ghost. Once you've defeated the ghost, you'll get the corpse of Rashiliya. If you die when you're fighting, you'll have to fight only those you didn't defeat again. Not all 3 forms. Show the corpse to Trufutis. He'll tell you to bury her with her son. Go back to the Tomb of Beverius and use the corpse on the dolmen. Rashiliya will thank you for letting her rest in peace, and will give you your reward. Reward image:ShiloVillageDone.png *2 quest points *3875 crafting experience *Access to Shilo Village. After completing the quest, every item you got during the quest can be sold to Yanni Salika in Shilo village for nice amount of money. Category:Quests